Daddy's Lullaby
by Quatre's Mistress
Summary: Ok ppl, this is the sequel to True Happiness, just like I promised to all those who wanted to read it. But newhoz...It's been almost 5 yrs since Tenchi and Ryoko got married and now their expecting, again. But will things be the same as it was with Mayuka


Disclaimer: Ummmm, let me think about that for a moment. Nope, nothing's mine in here except a couple of names. :)  
  
A.N. Ok, here's the scoop. This is the sequel to True Happiness. I listened to the Creed song "Lullaby" when I wrote the 2nd chapter of the story and decided that it would make a great song or another story or something. So I figured, what the heck? And made this thing. Although I've had it typed out for quite a while, but it's still pretty good. Newhoz...Tell me what you guys think when you're done. R&R plz! Read on.......  
  
P.S. Note: Btw, if you want to know what happened b/4 this story, read True Happiness. But that's only if you haven't. Then you might understand what Tenchi meant by something he said during this story. K? That's all I wanted to say. Carry on..........  
  
'...thoughts...'  
  
"...talking..."  
  
(...me talking...)  
  
...link...  
  
::...any other needed to know info...::  
  
~*~...singing...~*~  
  
~...reading...~ (won't be any in this one.....)  
  
  
  
Daddy's Lullaby  
  
  
  
"Mayuka!" called out Ryoko as she finished drying the dishes.  
  
"Yea mommy?" answered Mayuka as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"It's almost time for bed. I want you to go take a bath and finish getting ready. Daddy and I will be there in a little while to tuck you in."  
  
"Alwight mommy."  
  
So Mayuka ran out the the kitchen up to the bathroom that was, thanks to Washu, connected to her room. Ryoko watched her leave and sighed.  
  
"She's growing up so fast..." she whispered to herself as she put the last dish away and dried her hands.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
Tenchi sat in his office, frustrated with the work that sat in front of him. He let out a loud sigh and leaned back in his seat, just starring at the bumps in his ceiling.  
  
"You know, that's what you get when you stay home after high school instead of going to college."  
  
Tenchi smiled, already knowing who was behind him. He turned his head slightly to look at the person talking to him, acknowledging who he suspected to be true. He turned back around and starred at his work.  
  
"I think that staying with my family and making sure that they would be alright was more important," said Tenchi matter-of-factly.  
  
Ryoko leaned against the door, smiling and continued to speak. "Well, you know, I'm pretty sure we could've takin' care of ourselves. And because you decided to stay home, you seemed to have forgotton everything from high school that you've learned."  
  
Tenchi smirked and answered back, "Not everything. And anyway, after what happened when you were in labor with Mayuka, I didn't want to take any chances."  
  
Ryoko walked up behind Tenchi and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "My loving Tenchi, that was nearly 4 and 1/2 years ago. (btw, he's on his 2nd yr of college...) When are you going to learn that we are just fine by ourselves?"  
  
Tenchi leaned back against Ryoko's stomach and sighed again. "When I learn to become a little less over-protective." Ryoko and Tenchi chuckled lightly and became silent.  
  
"Tenchi, why don't you take a break," began Ryoko, breaking the silence between them. "You've been working since the moment you got home. And besides, we'll be tucking in My soon. Do you really want her to see all that frustration on your face when we say good night?"  
  
"I guess you've got a point there."  
  
"Good, so why don't you come back downstairs with me to have some tea before we set My in bed?"  
  
"Sure. Maybe that'll help me relax."  
  
"Alright. Take the tray with you. I don't want it to get all moldy by tomorrow."  
  
Tenchi chuckled and grabbed the tray, with his unfinished dinner, and followed Ryoko downstairs. Ryoko left to heat up some tea and after a little while, came back with two full cups. Ryoko handed Tenchi one and set her's down in front of her.  
  
"Thanks," said Tenchi as he took the tea from Ryoko's hand.  
  
He slowly began to drink then just starred at the opposite end of the small table. Ryoko looked up from her tea and gave a questioning look.  
  
"Tenchi, is something wrong?"  
  
"Huh, why do you ask that?" asked Tenchi as he took another sip of his tea, his eyes still watching her.  
  
"It's nothing really, you just seem to stare a lot lately. Is there something on your mind my Tenchi?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking I guess."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"Mommy, daddy! I'm done! Is it time for bed yet?" called Mayuka from the upstairs hall.  
  
"Coming honey! Well, shall we get going?"  
  
Tenchi smiled and nodded his head yes. Ryoko smiled back, stood up and began heading for Mayuka's room, Tenchi following close behind. When they entered her room, they found Mayuka sitting on her bed, waiting patiently for her parents.  
  
"K, sweet heart, ready for bed?" asked Ryoko as she sat next to her daughter at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Um hum! But mommy, can I ask you someding?"  
  
"Sure hun, what is it?"  
  
"Well, I heard you and daddy talking earlier about me having a little broder or sisder and I was wondering, when I would get one?"  
  
"When did you hear this?" Tenchi asked with a shocked look.  
  
"Yesterday. Is dat a bad thing?"  
  
"No honey, but it seems that we have a little spy on our hands!" Ryoko began tickling Mayuka, making her giggle terribly. (if it's one thing I've learned, kids are way too ticklish....)  
  
"Ok little miss want-to-know-it-all," said Ryoko when she stopped tickling Mayuka, "You won't be getting one for a good six months at the most. So, why don't you get some sleep and we can talk about this some other time."  
  
"Alwight mommy!" Mayuka layed in bed and covered herself with her blankets, letting her mother tuck it in around her.  
  
"Alright, snug as a bug in a rug." Ryoko smiled and kissed her daughters forehead. "Would you like daddy to sing to you again?"  
  
Mayuka shook her head yes and waited for her daddy to take a seat in the chair next to her bed. Tenchi grabbed the guitar (yes, he can play that in here...) that was leaning against the wall and took a seat.  
  
"Any requests?" he asked as he tested the string's tones. (j/2 let you all know, I have no idea how to play. So if it doesn't sound right, be gentle with me. K? carry on...)  
  
"The lullaby pwease daddy."  
  
Tenchi smiled and began playing the sweet melody, then began singing to lyrics to his daughter's special lullaby.  
  
~*~Hush my love now don't you cry  
  
Everything will be all right  
  
Close your eyes and drift in dream  
  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
If there's one thing I hope  
  
I showed you  
  
If there's one thing I hope  
  
I showed you  
  
Hope I showed you  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Just give love to all...~*~  
  
Ryoko watched from across the room as her husband sang a silent lullaby to their daughter. She smiled happily as she just watched this loving moment occur. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she use to when she was first pregnant with Mayuka and sighed contently.  
  
~*~Oh my love in my arms tight  
  
Every day you give me life  
  
As I drift off to your world  
  
Rest in peaceful sleep  
  
I know there's one thing that  
  
you showed me  
  
I know there's one thing that  
  
you showed me  
  
That you showed me...~*~  
  
Tenchi continued singing as he watched his daughter's eyes slowly close as sleep took over those innocent eyes.  
  
~*~Just give love to all  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all  
  
Just give love to all  
  
Let's give love to all.~*~  
  
Tenchi stopped playing and looked at his daughter once again. He smiled as he just watched his daughter sleep peacefully. He put the guitar back in it's hiding place and leaned over to kiss his daughter's cheek. He smiled again and walked over to Ryoko. Ryoko looked at her daughter from the doorway and gave another contented sigh.  
  
"Ready to go?" whispered Tenchi as he wrapped an arm around Ryoko's waist.  
  
Ryoko shock her head and walked out the door with Tenchi. She looked behind herself one last time and looked back at Mayuka before switching the room lights off and closing the door behind her. Tenchi and Ryoko walked back downstairs to finish their tea and found Washu sitting at the table drinking some tea herself.  
  
"She's asleep I presume?" asked Washu as she took another sip of her tea.  
  
"Like the little angel she is," replied Ryoko as she took a seat next to her mother.  
  
"Speaking of angels, it's been three months to think about it. Have you thought about names for the baby?"  
  
"Tristin if it's a boy..."  
  
"And Catherine (had too :}) if it's a girl, Cat for short," finished Tenchi as he set the tea cup down on the table.  
  
"They're nice names. I think they'll suit the babies just fine," said Washu with a smirk on her face as she took a sip of her tea.  
  
Ryoko and Tenchi nearly chocked on their tea when they heard the word 'babies.'  
  
"W...W....What do you mean by that mom?" (awwww, isn't that sweet? he's calling Washu mom!!!....) stuttered Tenchi. Ryoko just nodded her head in agreement.  
  
Washu smirked again and decided that she might as well explain. "Well, you see you two, when Ryoko came for her monthly check-up for the 'baby', I happened to come across something very interesting and decided to check it out. So after the results came in, I found that there wasn't only one baby, but two."  
  
"So, you...you mean that we're going to have....."  
  
"Twins? Yes Tenchi dear. Looks like you're going to be a father of three children now."  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko were quiet at first, neither now knowing what to say to the other. But the silence between the three was soon broken by Ryoko's quiet sobs that began.  
  
"Ryoko, honey, are you alright?" Tenchi asked as he wrapped an arm around her.  
  
Ryoko layed her on Tenchi's shoulder and chocked out between her sobs, "I'm...alright. I...I...I'm just so...so happy!"  
  
Tenchi couldn't help but laugh lightly as he hugged Ryoko tighter.  
  
"Poor Ryoko. Hormones suck, don't they Ryoko?" asked Washu as she watched her daughter cry happily.  
  
All Ryoko could do was shack her head in agreement. And as soon as Ryoko calmed down, Washu stood up and said, "Well, I suppose I should go get some sleep. You two should as well. Especially you Ryoko. You're doing everything for three ppl now. And you two had better hope that you have one girl, one boy, other wise you'll be in one hell of a predicament there." Ryoko smiled as she wrapped an arm around her stomach. "Well, good night you two." Washu bowed and walked to her lab.  
  
"Tenchi?" asked Ryoko when her mother was out of the room.  
  
"Yea Ryoko?"  
  
"What do you think it will be like to have three kids now?"  
  
Tenchi strocked her hair, as though he was thinking for an answer, and responded, "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when it happens."  
  
"Tenchi, what do you think Mayuka will say about all this?"  
  
"I wish I knew that too." Tenchi sat Ryoko up and looked her in her enchanting, golden eyes and smiled. "Why don't we talk about this tomorrow, huh? We really should try to get some sleep now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Tenchi smiled and kissed Ryoko. He then helped her up, grabbed the tea cups and set them in the kitchen. Then walked with Ryoko up to their room for, hopefully, a good nights rest.  
  
  
  
~*~ TBC ~*~  
  
A.N. What did you guys think? Don't you just love that song by Creed? Should I continue, should I stop while I'm ahead, what? Tell me what you think. And thanx for reading. ::gives hugs to tall those who read:: Review plz! Thanx again!!! Ja 4 now! 


End file.
